


Drabble #8

by WhiskersandQuiff



Series: Fluffy Drabbles [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Toe-Stubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my ficshere





	Drabble #8

It was hard to sleep in hotels. Even when they were used to sleeping anywhere to catch a slight rest during the tour, it was difficult. 

Dan and Phil were not small humans. They were tall humans. Most other people were decidedly not. 

They tried to make it work and cram their two massive bodies on one queen-sized bed, but they could never both fit on one without their feet sticking off the end of the bed by at least a foot, which really wasn’t a comfortable way to sleep. 

Plus it led to some other problems, such as when phil woke up in the middle of the night with the urgent need to pee. 

He didn’t bother putting his glasses on since it was pitch-black in the room anyway. Phil gently detached himself from Dan, careful not to wake him up, and rolled out of the bed, nearly collapsing on the floor from how close to the edge he had been. Righting himself, phil carefully found his way around the edge of the bed, taking care to step around the corner rather than stubbing his toe on the pointy bastard like he’d down in so many other hotel rooms. 

As soon as he cleared the corner, he relaxed and began taking confident steps towards the bathroom. 

Unfortunately, he forgot one important thing- Dan was a long human and the bed was short. 

Phil remembered this fact, of course, right when his knee slammed into Dan’s limp feet, which dangling off the end of the bed. Dan jolted awake, kicking out on reflex and catching phil firmly in the knee first and then the crotch, causing him to cry out in pain. 

Phil stumbled back, desperately trying not to scream or yell in a hotel room in the middle of the night despite the immense pain he was feeling. 

“Phil?!” Dan exclaimed as he realized what had happened. “Are you okay?”

“You kicked me in the dick, no, I’m not okay,” phil grunted through his teeth. He continued to stagger around in an attempt to distract himself. 

Luck was not on Phil’s side, however, and he _just so happened_ to stagger just far enough that he lost track of where he quite was in the room. He stumbled forward in an attempt to reach out for the bed to stabilize himself. 

Poor phil couldn’t contain his shouted expletives of pain this time, as he had stumbled directly into the corner of the couch and slammed his baby toe into the pointy edge. 

As much as they loved sleeping in the same bed and cuddling all night, that incident guaranteed that their hotel rooms would always require separate beds from then out.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
